Sam Rodgers
"Do you know what it's like turning into a monster every month? leaving bodies plied up in your path without having any control?" there is a reason why it's called a curse Theo, because I'm a monster." '' Sam explaining to Theo his hatred of being a werewolf '''Samuel "Sam" Rodgers '''is a Werewolf, Police detective of the Doom City Police Department (DCPD), Next-door neighbor and friend of Theo Quinn and the deuteragonist in the First Blood series. Born in the late 19th century, just before the war against the vampires and the werewolves, as a teenager, Sam's parents and brothers we're killed by vampires, and he himself was forced to go into hiding. Once he turned eighteen, the werewolf curse that he inherited from his parents was triggered, and he was forced to learn to become a werewolf. Sam learned to live a reclusive life for his own and others safety, and eventually met Personality Sam is a brooding, dark character, showing an unending sadness from the death of his family, self-loathing of being a werewolf, extreme remorse for killing others while he was a werewolf and a hatred for vampires. As such, this allows him to live in solitude. He lives in a reclusive lifestyle due to the fact that he is a werewolf and that he does not want to hurt anyone or know that he is one. Due to his werewolf nature, Sam has animalistic tendencies. He is short-tempered and can become extremely angry and impatient, but has admitted to hate this side of himself and tries to control his anger the best he can. He describes that "it's the wolf in me trying to get out". His wolf tendencies even include his food source, as he has barely had any vegetables, diary and other products, due to solely eating meat. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Being a werewolf, Sam is supernaturally powerful and possesses many abilities such as superhuman strength, speed, stamina, senses, durability, healing factor, shapeshifting, enhanced immune system, the ability to adapt to any climate, powerful retractable claws and fangs, ability to communicate with canines and a extended lifespan. Because his ancestors we're the first werewolves in history, Sam is destined to become the alpha and leader of the werewolves, making far stronger than the average werewolf, even being a lone werewolf. '''Superhuman strength: '''Sam is supernaturally strong. '''Superhuman speed:' Superhuman senses: Superhuman stamina: Superhuman durability: Healing factor: * Enhanced immune system: Shapeshifting: Extended Longevity: '''Sam is over a hundred years old, as his aging process is dramatically slowed down, making him possess a longer lifespan than humans. '''Weather adaption: Werewolf bite: Razor sharp claws and fangs: Lunar empowerment: Animal telepathy: ''' Alpha abilities '''Enhanced superhuman strength: Sam's alpha werewolf status dramatically increased his strength to extreme levels, making him far stronger than any other werewolf, and even younger to relatively old vampires. Enhanced Shapeshifting: Sam is able to morph into a werewolf no longer just under the full moon but as well as whenever he wants. Immortality: Sam's lifespan did not only slow down but now his aging process has stopped since becoming Alpha. '''Healing: '''Sam's blood can heal any werewolf of all wounds, diseases and infections.